The present invention relates to the field of electric cooking appliances of the household electric oven type or of the type utilized for grilling, broiling, barbecuing, etc., and concerns more particularly a pivotable heating element and its arrangement in such an appliance.
The patent document FR 2 720 917 discloses a heating element for a household electric oven which is movable through the intermediary of a guide element which permits the heating element to be displaced from a working position to a disengagement position by pivoting around a loop. If this solution is well adapted to a position of the heating element at the level of the bottom of the oven, it is in order, for an upper heating element, to provide a specific system for maintaining this heating element in a horizontal working position. Such systems are well known in the art.
Furthermore, the French patent document FR 2 752 918 describes a pivoting oven heating resistance, the assembly of the resistance being carried out with the aid of holes formed in each of the lateral walls, the resistance being mounted to be pivotable around a pivot axis located at those holes. Each hole carries a bearing block mounted in a fixed position, in which a bearing a sheath portion of the corresponding free end of the resistance is mounted as to permit pivoting of the resistance. An elastic means permits the resistance to be returned to its horizontal working position.
This solution is complex and requires several operations to connect the heating resistance to the elastic means. These operations are associated with a substantial cost. Furthermore, two lateral walls are required for pivoting of the resistance, which involves the provision of additional bulk.